Agent of Many
by StoryTimez
Summary: Spencer's past connections and secrets come to light when a new case hits the desks of the BAU, how will his coworkers react?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place in the first season (Which means no Emily or Rossi, sadly). Spencer's past connections come to light when a new case hits the desks of the BAU, how will his coworkers react?

This is a short chapter to see if anyone is interested. I am still writing Bureau Boarding School (working on it right now, actually).

This is for Annajadekin, who requested for me to write this. I hope you enjoy!

Tell me if I should continue!

/

Chapter 1: The Past Always Finds Its Way To The Future

"I have never seen him voluntarily start a conversation that didn't begin with a statistic, so I doubt he'll go to the club with you, Derek." Elle, who was currently sitting to his right at the round table, laughed as he continued a report he'd carried along.

Morgan ruffled Reid's hair, "Aww...Pretty Boy, you'll go with me, right?"

Spencer glanced at him blankly, and Derek instantly received the message. "Okay, maybe not...but, man, you have to open up to new experiences!"

 _Oh, believe me, I've had plenty of experiences_. Spencer Reid thought to himself as he prepared himself to respond to his coworker. "Clubs are feeding pools of germs and STDs, so I will gladly pass on your generous advice."

Greenaway snorted as Derek gave their young colleague a look of disbelief. "Yeah, I _shouldn't_ bring you out. You're too socially inept." Derek teased him shortly after, a smug smile on his bearded face.

Spencer rolled his eyes, turning back to his files. His mind, however, did not quite make it to the work, instead it had momentarily sent him back four years.

 _"Put your hands in the air! NOW!"_

He closed his eyes tightly, a pained feeling striking his chest as the words rang in his ears. He wondered what his coworkers would think if they knew about his life before the BAU. As far as they knew, he came here directly after college safely under the wing of the beloved Jason Gideon.

Derek would be mad, he knew that for sure. But he wasn't as sure about the others, they-

"Each of the victims were aged 19 to 25, the local department first assumed they were victims of opportunity but they are too similar in appearance to put it down to just that."

Spencer's ears perked at Jerau's words, ripping his mind out of the past and shoving it into the present. How much of the meeting had he missed? And they couldn't possibly be talking about _the_ case, could they?

"The four victims were each abducted on the 27th of July, their bodies were found dumped carelessly behind libraries nine months after. They suffered from severe physical and sexual abuse."

Spencer's eyes widened, _There's no way...It's not possible, he wouldn't risk it again...not after-_

"So, the UNSUB kidnaps one person a year, and still manages to find a new one in around four months?" Elle asked, "He seems to have a strict type, I wouldn't think four months would be enough time for someone like him to find a good enough choice."

 _There's more to it than that..._ Spencer thought desperately, hoping they'd be able to figure it out without finding out about his own situation, but he knew it was next to impossible.

Gideon shook his head, "His type is fairly common though, I mean look at Spencer! He fits it to a T."

And they did, only to see their coworker on the verge of distraught. Aaron's usually stoic face clouded over with concern, "What is it, Reid?"

He can feel the eyes on him, an all too familiar feeling, and his breath catches in his throat as he takes in the stares. "I...I think I know this case."

Their eyebrows collectively furrowed, and Spencer quickly amended his statement. "I mean, I think I read about it...It's a bad one."

"Every case is a bad one." Garcia commented as she glanced at the TV with disgust.

Spencer nodded dismissively, _She has no idea..._

"We're leaving as soon as they finish repairing the plane." Hotchner told them. "Hopefully it's only a few hours."

"Study the case files, we're going to need as much knowledge on this case as possible." Gideon advised, picking his copy up before retreating to his office.

Spencer remained in his seat, watching as the others left the room. He looked at the papers he had no use for, the details of this case had forever been burned into his mind.

 _"You became a CIA agent at 16? How impressive." The voice dripped with sarcasm as the well-built man stood over his most prized capture. "Though, you can't be that amazing if **I** caught you...right, Spencer?"_

 _Twenty-two year old Spencer Reid gazed back at the man in a haze, having not quite recovered from the blow to the back of his head. "I wouldn't say a blitz attack is the best way to judge your abilities."_

 _The man stared back with distaste, "Very cute, agent, but witty comebacks will not help you in this situation...you are smart enough to know THAT!" His sentence ended with a bang as the man's large hand reached Reid's already bruised face._

"You coming, Pretty Boy?" Derek asked his near-catatonic friend from the doorway with a scrutinizing eye.

Spencer jumped back, before nodding with a forced smile, "Yeah, is there any coffee left?"

Derek chuckled, shaking his head. "Is that all you think about?"

 _I wish it was._ Spencer thought as he followed his unknowing colleague.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad there is interest in this story. I wanted to continue it regardless, purely because I promised a fellow fanfic user and I think it's an intriguing idea.

I think this may be a story with short chapters, but many of them? Not really sure, it just depends on how much my mind allows me to write on a certain day.

Tell me what you think.

/

Chapter 2: I Am Who I Am, And Who I Am Not

"I'm just glad they fixed it." Derek responded to Aaron's complaint about their late departure as they boarded the BAU plane.

"We'll see how you feel about that tomorrow morning when you have to get up at 5." Hotchner quipped, quickly taking a seat across from Gideon, who had already made himself comfortable.

Everyone had made theirselves comfortable, actually, everyone except Spencer.

His mind, the fanatic being that it was, would not allow him to partake in his team's conversation, or their ability to relax before a case. Normally it would, but normally he wasn't going after the man that had nearly taken his own life, at least what was left of it after what he'd put him through.

Spencer chose a seat away from his friends, he honestly didn't think he could stomach light-hearted banter at the moment.

He watched Derek as he searched through his phone to find a picture of his latest conquest, showing it to Elle in triumph. Elle just grinned, saying hers had been better-looking.

Jennifer studied files, much as she usually did, but he could see her listening in on her coworkers conversation.

Aaron was on the phone with Hayley, towards the back of the plane in an attempt for privacy.

Gideon was quiet, reading a book just as he usually did-and definitely _not_ being nosey, if anything it seemed he was trying to shut out the world around him.

Spencer wished he could.

It had been easy to pretend that his past had never happened when everyone who was involved with it was miles and miles away, but soon he would be in the midst of his old life -unable to block it out.

And that scared the shit out of him.

It wasn't just **the case** that was hidden away from his new family, but his entire _personality_. He had never been who he claimed to be, he was just a battered, social man hiding behind an inexperienced klutz.

And what would the team think of that? Of the deception? There was no way in hell they'd ever trust him again, agents do not take kindly to betrayal. He knows he never did.

Maybe Gideon would understand, that he _had_ to escape, he _had_ to lie. Or maybe Gideon would never voice it at all, letting his expressive face reveal the true disappointment he would surely feel towards his protege.

Spencer shook his head subtly and sadly, he would find out their reactions soon enough.

 _And what if you're not accepted_ back? The voice that resided deep inside himself questioned his false-sense of apathy. _Where will you go then? Nobody wants a liar on their team._

He fought off a gasp as a _SNAP!_ broke his train of thought, looking towards the hand that hovered in front of his young face.

"Wha-?" He began to ask, only to hear the laughter that protruded from his team's mouths. He closed his mouth with a twist of annoyance, "Quit messing with me, Derek."

Morgan grinned innocently, "I just thought you'd might like to know we've arrived."


	3. Chapter 3

/

Chapter 3: Treading The Waters

"Jesus." Elle was the first to speak after their group crowded around the latest victim, and she quickly turned towards Spencer.

Spencer's eyes did not leave the body to meet hers, but he knew why she (along with the rest of the group) was taken aback. The man laying dead before them was a carbon copy of their genius, minus the 'fashion sense'. The man had on dress shoes, dark jeans, and a leather jacket to top it off, just the type of thing Spencer used to wear.

Reid shuddered involuntarily, backing away from the beaten corpse. Greenaway followed him, after sharing a look of concern with her coworkers.

She met him by the SUV, and her young colleague was eerily quiet. "Are you alright?"

Spencer glanced at her, nodding subtly. "...it's just a little strange." _Understatement of the year, Spencer._

"I know." She agreed instantly, repressing her own shudder. She straightened back up, walking towards the group once more. "We should get back there though, the only way to end this is to find that SOB."

.

.

"Okay, so it's obvious he was beaten and raped, and Garcia checked-this guy has been missing since July 27th...nine months." Aaron told them as they stood a respectable distance from the body, none of them able to look at it. "It's the same UNSUB, there is no doubt."

 _Obviously._ Spencer thought to himself, wishing his team could figure everything out on their own, so there would be no need to bring in the 'experts' on the case.

Reid couldn't help himself as he glanced towards the body again, he knew exactly what went through that man's mind during his capture, and he knew how bad those injuries felt.

He winced, the voices around him slowly fading away, all he could hear now was the sound of silence. Of fear. Of desperation.

 _Spencer felt the bone snap, and if he wasn't currently hanging from a pipe by his hands, he wouldn't have crumpled to the ground in absolute terror and pain. Instead, he growled, and his abuser laughed._

 _"Did that hurt?" The man asked in a charming tone as he held the dingy bat carelessly, "It sounded like it hurt."_

 _Spencer growled again, anger poured out of him as he tried to fight the darkness swirling around his vision._

 _"Tough guy, huh?" The man asked bitterly, "Let's see about now!" He shouted joyously, slamming the bat against Reid's leg once more._

 _Reid screamed._

 _Loudly._

Suddenly, Spencer found himself outside, being silently judged by his coworkers as his quiet presence continued for far too long.

"...Reid?" Gideon asked, staring at the youngest agent with more concern than Spencer had ever seen him give.

"Figure something out, Pretty Boy?"

"No." Spencer answered, "Just observing."

If they were going to question him further, their chance was taken away. Aaron's phone began to ring, and after a careful gaze at Spencer, he answered it. "Hotchner."

The group waited expectantly, and they didn't have to wait for long. Hotch hung up, facing his team.

"The team that dealt with this case previously have arrived at the station, let's go."

Spencer sighed, soon, everything would go down hill.


End file.
